lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
LOTR:Articles for deletion/Archive 2
The Chronicles of Narnia Delete: It's got nothing to do with LOTR. --User:Jormungand01 17:35, 11 November 2008 (UTC) :Delete: Aside from the fact that it is written by C.S. Lewis, who was one of Tolkien's friends, it's unrelated to The Lord of the Rings. 17:41, 11 November 2008 (UTC) :Delete: Not related to LOTR. Morgoth Bauglir 20:47, 11 November 2008 (UTC) :Rewrite: Lewis and Tolkien's friendship contributed to both the Chronicles of Narnia and the Lord of the Rings. One example is the Ettinmoors. They were taken from Ettinsmoor, the ruined city of the giants in Narnia. I advise rewriting it to show how it relates to LOTR. 22:48, 11 November 2008 (UTC) :Deleted: Despite my interference, the vote still was to delete the page. 00:06, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Goblin-town Delete: I don't think this is canon, but I'm not sure. Can someone clarify this? 22:31, 21 November 2008 (UTC) :Keep and Rewrite: This is, in fact, a canon article. It was where Gandalf killed the Great Goblin, and Bilbo got lost somewhere near it and met Gollum and got the Ring. 23:53, 29 November 2008 (UTC) :Removed AfD template. 00:02, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Template Delete: A useless "template" apparently for new pages. 22:39, 21 November 2008 (UTC) :Deleted: (We've already got one.) 23:54, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Birth of Uruk-Hai Delete: It's not a very helpful or useful article. 20:21, 17 October 2008 (UTC) :Delete: Agreed. This is not helpful in the slightest. 22:48, 11 November 2008 (UTC) :Deleted It's been long enough. 23:51, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Biggest Wikis Delete: It's unrelated to The Lord of the Rings and provides no real content. 03:16, 15 November 2008 (UTC) :Deleted 23:46, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Science Fiction Delete: It's unrelated to The Lord of the Rings and provides no real content. 20:15, 14 November 2008 (UTC) :Deleted 23:47, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Code2001 Delete: It has no content, has nothing to do with The Lord of the Rings, and had inappropriate material at one point. I'm also wondering what the criteria are for just deleting a page without putting it here. 23:10, 19 November 2008 (UTC) If it is a complete vandal page, and inappropriate at that, you are justified in immediately deleting it. This page is more for fandom than anything. 04:41, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Wikiquote Delete: It's unrelated to Tolkien's works, and is not useful. 03:35, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :Delete: Yep, definitely not useful. 04:35, 13 November 2008 (UTC) The Witch-king's weapons Delete: For the same reasons as Aragorn's weapons, I think this article should be deleted. 20:33, 5 October 2008 (UTC) :Delete and Merge with Witch King. -- 15:27, 8 October 2008 (UTC) :Redirected to Witch King 03:55, 12 November 2008 (UTC Aragorn's weapons Delete: Most people can and will go to the article for Aragorn rather than straight to this article. 20:33, 5 October 2008 (UTC) :Delete and Merge with Aragorn. -- 15:27, 8 October 2008 (UTC) :Redirected to Aragorn II 03:54, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Isengard Unleashed (Scene) Delete: It's back, written by the same person, and no better than before. 03:06, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :Deleted: Reviving a deleted article? What's the point? 03:50, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Minas Arnor Delete: It's a mis-spelling of Minas Anor. 20:21, 17 October 2008 (UTC) :Delete: Good catch. 22:49, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Fool of a Took Delete: Another useless article. 19:41, 6 October 2008 (UTC) :Delete -- 15:27, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Po--ta--toes Delete: It has no purpose. 19:41, 6 October 2008 (UTC) :Delete -- 15:27, 8 October 2008 (UTC) See all... Delete: It's useless. 19:41, 6 October 2008 (UTC) :Delete -- 15:27, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Isengard Unleashed (Scene) Delete: It's unimportant, and doesn't have any good content. 20:33, 5 October 2008 (UTC) :Delete -- 15:27, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Gothmog (Nazgul) Delete: It is never said in the novel what Gothmog is. He could have been a Nazgûl but he could also have been many other things. It might be better to have this merged into Gothmog (Lieutenant of Morgul) where the other possibilities for Gothmog are already being explored. :Delete: The article was made very sloppily and Morgomir is non-canon. And also for the reasons being stated above. --AlienBoy 20:00, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :Delete: -- 21:27, 27 August 2008 (UTC) :Delete: There are enough Gothmogs already! Now one's a Názgul? No. 23:46, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Template:C/7 Delete: Vandalism. 21:00, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Marlord Delete: This is obvious fandom. 04:42, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :Delete: Second, this is fandom. Razor77 17:02, 27 August 2008 (UTC) :Delete: -- 21:27, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Saffiya Delete: This article is also obvious fandom. 04:46, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :Delete: Second, this is fandom. Razor77 17:02, 27 August 2008 (UTC) :Delete: -- 21:27, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Daisy mabel grasstow Delete This is a broken redirect whose target article was deleted May 31st by Danny. -- 05:51, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Delete: You are quite right, I will get rid of it. 04:47, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Dalin Delete: This is fandom. 00:59, 12 May 2008 (UTC) Bimbur Delete: Looks like fandom. 21:37, 13 March 2008 (UTC) Colin rudd Weak Keep: It is loosely related to Tolkien. If it is kept it will need a major rewrite. Razor77 03:12, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Delete: I see no use for this article although it is related to Tolkien. TheGreyPilgrim 03:08, 25 January 2008 (UTC) Rewrite This could be brought up to the same standard of our other articles. -- 20:22, 6 February 2008 (UTC) Stone Delete What's the point of this article. --The evil O,malley 01:26, 14 August 2007 (UTC) Keep I think that this article could be expanded to become a useful article.-- 11:49, 15 August 2007 (UTC) Rewrite I really think this could be expanded, as stones were used a lot in Middle Earth. TheGreyPilgrim 03:05, 25 January 2008 (UTC) Daisy mabel Grasstow A user has challenged the authenticity of this character.-- 20:27, 16 December 2007 (UTC) Delete: Hmm, it seems that whichever user it was was right. Great find! That's some sneaky fandom. TheGreyPilgrim 01:13, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Nelkor Delete: This is a vandal page. There was no being in Tolkien's Legendarium called 'Nelkor'. 19:15, 15 February 2008 (UTC) :Deleted, as the page had no valid reason for being kept. 23:01, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Elf helm Delete: Looks to be fandom. Razor77 03:12, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Delete: There is already a page for the Canonical character. TheGreyPilgrim 04:11, 6 February 2008 (UTC) Edit: There is already a page for Elfhelm. We can delete this one. Move: I think that this should just be moved to Eowyn's page. This was the name she used to sneak in with the Rhohirrm in the books. Hobobagins09 07:07, 28 January 2008 (UTC) Keep: The named used by Eowyn was Dernhelm, not Elf-helm. Elf-helm is, indeed, a separate, canonical character. Rlloyd3 17:30, 31 January 2008 (UTC) :Redirected to Elfhelm -- 20:22, 6 February 2008 (UTC) Rog Delete: Looks to be fandom. Razor77 03:12, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Delete: I don't think Sauron was fighting in the Fall of Gondolin. I think it's fandom. TheGreyPilgrim 03:10, 25 January 2008 (UTC) :Deleted -- 20:22, 6 February 2008 (UTC) Doregoth Delete: Fandom, and wtf? dragons are no good. The Evil O'malley 22:29, 16 August 2007 (UTC) Delete: Looks to be fandom. Razor77 03:12, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Delete: I have never heard of such a thing, so it must be fandom. TheGreyPilgrim 03:03, 25 January 2008 (UTC) :Deleted -- 20:22, 6 February 2008 (UTC) Tulmind Delete: Looks like some one created the page with a base template but didn't add any content to it. Razor77 03:12, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Hey this is me hobobagins09 who created the article. Sorry for the mix-up this was never supposed to be added to this site. Sorry and good luck. :Deleted -- 20:22, 6 February 2008 (UTC) Burdur Delete: Looks to be fandom. Razor77 03:12, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Delete: I thought Arathorn was killed while hunting orc, not trolls. TheGreyPilgrim 03:11, 25 January 2008 (UTC) :Deleted -- 20:22, 6 February 2008 (UTC) Boss of the Rings Delete --Dwarves Delete Wtf? will these idiots stop making articles!!! User:The evil O,malley 00:15, 13 August 2007 (UTC) Delete The title 'Boss of the Rings' does not exist in Middle-earth mythology.-- 11:49, 15 August 2007 (UTC) :Deleted Razor77 03:12, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Tonta blowers jnr Delete I'm not sure this is canon, plus it was created by a vandal user. -- 21:52, 22 June 2007 (UTC) :Deleted-- 16:02, 15 August 2007 (UTC) Firework Delete It probably would be better to just link the pages that point here to Wikipedia Razor77 17:41, 16 May 2007 (UTC) Rename & Rewrite I think that we could rename this articles to simply Fireworks and rewrite to include information about Gandalf and his fireworks. *'weak keep' I think we could have an article on fireworks here Gimli 02:38, 28 May 2007 (UTC) *'Rename' & Rewrite I think that we should re-name it Gandalf's Fireworks and make a list of all the different fireworks seen at Bilbo and Frodo's birthday. - User:Dwarves *Renamed to Gandalf's Fireworks and rewritten by The evil O,malley-- 11:22, 15 August 2007 (UTC) Neslar Delete It's back again, I still don't beleive this is canon.-- 20:18, 6 May 2007 (UTC) :Delete Fandom, not need here Razor77 17:41, 16 May 2007 (UTC) Keep should not be deleted! Lotr :Weak delete - the word does not appear anywhere in Wikipedia Robin Patterson 12:33, 14 July 2007 (UTC) Delete: The article is agains't canon in like 100 million ways. And is allll made up, this site is for all of Tolkien and Peter Jackson's work, not yours. Hambarku Delete I don't think this is canon.-- 20:18, 6 May 2007 (UTC) Delete: The article is agains't canon in like 100 million ways. And is allll made up, this site is for all of Tolkien and Peter Jackson's work, not yours. Gaurakh Delete I don't think this is canon.-- 20:18, 6 May 2007 (UTC) Keep Should not be deleted! Lotr Delete: The article is agains't canon in like 100 million ways. And is allll made up, this site is for all of Tolkien and Peter Jackson's work, not yours. Gathamaur Delete I don't think this is canon.-- 20:18, 6 May 2007 (UTC) Keep should not be deleted Lotr Delete: The article is agains't canon in like 100 million ways. And is allll made up, this site is for all of Tolkien and Peter Jackson's work, not yours. Amandalf Delete This is fandom and not canon. -- 13:35, 26 May 2007 (UTC) *'Move' to Fandom:Amandalf per discussion on User talk:Razor77 Gimli 02:35, 28 May 2007 (UTC) *: Discussion moved to Forum:Fandom Razor77 20:50, 28 May 2007 (UTC) Delete: The article is agains't canon in like 100 million ways. And is allll made up, this site is for all of Tolkien and Peter Jackson's work, not yours. The Walt Disney Company Delete Not needed on this wiki. All links to it now point to Wikipedia. Razor77 15:48, 16 April 2007 (UTC) :Delete for same reasons as above. -- 11:58, 28 April 2007 (UTC) :Delete I don't see why you need this because in has hardly anything to do with the novels of J.R.R. Tolkien. Son of the Witch-King 01:59, 30 April 2007 (UTC) Deleted Razor77 14:17, 6 May 2007 (UTC) Delete: Who gives a s*** about Walt Disney!!!!??? Image:LADY BIKINI.jpg Delete Not need on this wiki Razor77 03:04, 6 May 2007 (UTC) Delete Not needed. -- 13:35, 26 May 2007 (UTC) *'Deleted' Gimli 02:32, 28 May 2007 (UTC) Thanks: Thankee Gimli me old dwarf. Image:Ss3ladyMb032.jpg Delete Not need on this wiki Razor77 03:04, 6 May 2007 (UTC) Delete Not needed. -- 13:35, 26 May 2007 (UTC) *'Deleted' Gimli 02:32, 28 May 2007 (UTC)